


Addicted to You

by thekrakenhasbeenunleashed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I am not JRoth, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but never fear, fair warning, just bear with me guys, lesbian death with a twist, may add more characters as the story progresses, so there will be a happy ending, there will be major character deaths, this is going to be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed/pseuds/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the music video for Avicii's Addicted to You. </p><p>Synopsis: Lexa is a small town waitress working in a dive tavern in the 1930's. This mundane life is all she has ever known and she is left waiting for her chance to escape it once and for all. Her world is turned upside down when she meets wild and charming Clarke, who sweeps her off of her feet and into a world of adventure and excitement. Think of them as a very gay version of Bonnie and Clyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started a few years ago that was originally intended for another ship. Unfortunately (or fortunately) I lost interest in that particular pairing and it sat unfinished. I thought it would be a nice story for Clexa, so here we are. Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> P.S. I mentioned it in the tags, but I feel that it is worth noting a second time. I want to be very up front with everyone. Anyone who has seen the music video is aware that there is major character death and referenced/implied suicide. This will be an angsty fic guys. But.... if you can make it through the painful parts, there will be a happy ending. Just trust me on this guys. I love my readers too much to leave you with pain and tears.

     Love. Such a simple word, and yet, so much meaning lies behind four tiny letters. Never in a million years had I ever imagined my life ending up like this. I suppose love makes a person do all sorts of things they never imagine themselves doing. Given the choice to go back in time, I would do it all over again. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me here. After all, they're what brought  _her_  into my life.

     I feel a sharp tug in my chest as my mind is filled with images of stunning blue eyes and that breathtaking smile. A single tear tracks it's way down my face. I take a deep breath, steeling my resolve for what I know I must do. I tighten my grip on the handles of the bag in my hand, the leather groaning softly in protest. The snow beneath my feet crunches as I shift my weight.

     Snow continues to fall softly to the ground, and the peacefulness of it all sets a stark contrast to the turmoil that's raging in my head. My gaze locks with the man standing across the street from me. The emptiness I feel in my chest is suddenly replaced with pure, unadulterated rage. I soon realize that time is running out; I have to act now. I take off at a dead sprint, my gaze locked onto my goal. One last thought runs through my mind as I reach my goal.  _I'll see you soon, my love._

_***_

__

     I'll never forget the day that she came sauntering into my life. Little did I know just how much my world was going to change when I first lost myself in those piercing blue eyes. It was a cold December day in 1933. I was working a double shift at the old run down tavern across town. God, how I hated that damn place! Every day was just the same. I'd go in, put in hours on top of hours of hard work just to be ogled and propositioned by almost every “gentlemen” patron that walked through the door and mistreated by my weasel of a boss. Heaven knows I was ready for a change; I had been for quite some time. I would have gone long before, but I had nowhere else to go and no money to go anywhere with. It was just me. It had been that way for while. It never particularly occurred to me to mind the solitude. Every paycheck I got, or at least what was left of it after bills, was saved. Somehow, I was going to find a way to escape the hell I was living in... even if it killed me.

     I recall, it was snowing on the day that she came gliding in through the door. Hearing the gentle jingle of the bell as the door opened and closed, I sighed deeply, mentally preparing myself to wait on yet another customer. With my back facing the door, I hadn't seen who had entered the building. I just assumed it was one of our Friday night regulars coming in to drink themselves stupid and flirt with the waitresses. Meanwhile, their naïve little wives sat at home with their children faithfully, never imagining their husbands capable of such despicable behavior. My face scrunched up slightly in disgust at the thought of hot, booze laced breath blowing in my face as some inebriated fool tried his luck at taking me home for the night. Pigs, the whole lot of them.

     You see, I had known for quite some time that I didn't exactly... prefer... the company of men. I kept it a secret. After all, homosexuality wasn't exactly an accepted thing. It wasn't particularly difficult to keep it low key. It wasn't a common thing to find other people like me out there. It wasn't that they weren't out there, by any means. It's just that they were all like me... afraid to show who they really were for fear of the consequences that would come from revealing themselves.

     The sound of heels clacking against the floor at a casual pace garnered my attention, causing me to turn around. The last time I checked, the men in town hadn't taken to wearing high heels around. Now there was an image that I really had never hoped to see, even if it was just in my head. Nothing could have prepared me for the vision of beauty that I was met with as my gaze landed on the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

      My gaze fell on pale, toned legs that were only further accentuated by the stiletto heels that adorned a delicate pair of feet. My gaze traveled upwards, my wandering eyes drinking in every curve and plane that made up such an impeccable figure. I couldn't help but admire a trim torso dressed in a form fitting cream dress that hugged every curve just right. My eyes paused for a moment at her bustline. My breathing hitched slightly and I couldn't help but stare a little at how perfect her cleavage looked in her dress. Realizing I was behaving no better than the ogling men I so despised, I tore my gaze away and looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes. I saw amusement in the woman's face as she shot me a knowing and mischievous grin. I'd go so far as to say that it was downright impish. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I realized I had been caught. I cleared my throat awkwardly and averted my gaze, suddenly finding my shoes utterly fascinating. Her heels began to click against the floor once again as she headed towards a table. The sound of her chair scooting against the floor told me she had arrived at her destination. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and headed in her direction. I put on my best smile as I arrived at the table, only slightly less taken aback by her beauty the second time I laid eyes on her.

     “Hi, I'm Lexa.” I said, as my voice cracked a little from the nerves. I self consciously cleared my throat. “What can I get for you?” She smiled a dazzling smile that sent my heart rate into overdrive. This woman was trouble, I could feel it in my bones.

     “Well, Lexa,” she said with a slightly raspy, sensuous voice that, quite frankly, did things to me that I dare not describe in detail. My eyes stayed fixed on her perfectly formed mouth as she spoke. God, she was perfect. “I can't really decide what I'm in the mood for.” she said softly, a contemplative look on her face as she returned my gaze. “What do you suggest?” She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I shifted awkwardly, not accustomed to feeling like this. I cleared my throat yet again and attempted to get my brain functioning at a normal level. Once I had steadied my nerves and gained a little courage, I decided to join in on her little game. I leaned down conspiratorially.

     “Well, to be honest...” I paused, glancing over my shoulder to add a dramatic effect. “I wouldn't be caught dead eating the food here.” I said with a sly grin and a slight raise of my eyebrow. “But, hey, it's your stomach.” I added a casual shrug of my shoulders and raised my body back up, readying my pencil and pad expectantly. That elicited a small chuckle from her.

     “In that case, bring me a coffee.” She narrowed her eyes. “Or is that not safe, either?” I laughed softly.

     “I made the coffee myself, so you'll be safe.” She nodded.

     “Good to know. But, just so you know, if I get sick from the coffee, it's entirely your fault. You've already fessed up to making it.” The amusement was evident in her voice. I was enjoying this playful banter entirely too much. I gave her a final grin before going to the kitchen to fetch her coffee. I returned to her table to find her leaned forward, her chin resting on top of her hand. She shot me a crooked smile before taking a small sip of coffee. “Thank you, Lexa.” I nodded my acknowledgment.

     “Anything else I can get for you?” I asked, patiently awaiting her response.

     “There is one more thing you can do for me.” I cocked my head a little, waiting for her request. “You can join me.” she said simply, looking up at me expectantly. My eyebrows shot up. I hadn't expected that. I sighed, a little disappointed that I couldn't fulfill her request.

     “I would love to, but unfortunately I can't while I'm on the clock.” I said, unable to hide the disappointment in my tone. Her face was unreadable.

     “That is unfortunate.” she replied, her tone neutral. “What time do you get off?” she questioned.

     “Not for another two hours.” I said with a resigned sigh.

     She nodded but didn't say anything. I gave her an apologetic look before excusing myself to wait on my other customers. The rest of my shift was spent hopping from table to table, passing out beers to the rowdy Friday night crowd. My gaze would always somehow end up wandering back to her little corner table, just to see what she was doing. Every time, she would give me a small smile that would make my heart flutter. The things this woman was doing to me.

     An hour and three refills of coffee later, I glanced over to her table and my heart sank a little as I saw her get up and head towards the door. I hated to see her leave. There was just something about the woman that was so addictive. I had gotten a small dose, and I wanted more. I would likely never see her again, and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of disappointment at the thought. I sighed deeply and returned to my duties.

     By the time my shift ended, I was exhausted. A hot bath and my bed back at home were calling my name. I wiped down the bar and all the tables and said my goodbye to the bartender, Frank. I walked out the door and headed towards my car. I grew alarmed as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps behind me, nearly jumping out of my skin as I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder. I swiveled around quickly, my alarm turning into pleasure as I lost myself in a sea of bright blue once again. “Hi.” I breathed out. It was then that I realized that I hadn't even learned the mysterious woman's name.

     “Hi there.” she said with a smile. “You didn't think I'd just leave without collecting your debt, did you?” I looked back, a little confused.

     “What debt?” I asked, my face scrunching up slightly.

      She chuckled. “I distinctly remember asking you to join me for a cup of coffee. You owe me since you couldn't fulfill my request at the time.” she stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but give her an amused chuckle.

     “Well, then. I guess I can't be indebted to someone. I like to keep all of my debts paid up. There is a small problem, though.” I looked around at the now darkened street. “There's nowhere that's open at the moment.” She hummed, drawing her mouth to one side of her face in thought.

     “That is a bit of a problem.” she said, her brow furrowing.

     “I guess we could head back to my place.” I said, giving her a sideways glance. “We serve all night, and the atmosphere is pretty good.” I teased. “That is, if you're interested. She smiled and gestured for me to lead the way. I paused for a moment. “What is your name, by the way?”

     She flashed me another one of her trademark impish smiles. “Clarke.”

     I repeated her name out loud, enjoying the way every letter rolled off my tongue. An odd, yet beautiful name. Much like the woman to whom it belonged. “Shall we?” I asked, punctuating the question with a nervous smile.

     “After you, my lady.” she said playfully. I led the way to my car, wondering what the hell I was doing. I must have lost my mind, taking home a complete stranger. It didn't matter that I didn't know her, though. I was hooked already. Little did I know, that was just the start of much bigger things yet to come.

 

 

 


End file.
